


The Darling Mug

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, all because of a Tumblr post, annoying fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets a new mug from Nigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darling Mug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaeAelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeAelin/gifts).



 

Adam closed the cupboard shut, his brow furrowed. He cannot drink coffee without his fave mug. Where had it gone?

“Nigel?” Adam called, rummaging the cabinets.

“Yes, darling?”

Nigel came into the kitchen still scratching his butt and also smelling heavily of smoke. He was careful not to let the cigarette’s smell waft into the house. Annoying Adam before breakfast was the last thing he wanted to do as that might just mean no sex any time before dinner.

“My [Pluto mug](https://i.imgsafe.org/bb6a892.jpg) is not here. ” Adam said, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

Nigel smiled and sauntered over to his spaceman, trapping him at the counter with his arms.

“There’s a new one though.” He said teasingly.

He flung the cupboard door open and grabbed the off-white ceramic mug standing behind the [orange bowl](https://i.imgsafe.org/96d101b.jpg) with the face of a tabby cat. He showed the printed mug to Adam.

“Darling?” Adam asked, reading the word printed on the ceramic.

Nigel nodded, grinning proudly like an idiot. “Because you’re my darling, darling. ”

Adam giggled at Nigel’s silliness. He took the mug from his lover and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll make coffee then.”

He was about to reach for the coffee beans when he felt Nigel’s arms tighten around his waist. Then the next second, he was tasting smoke and coffee and Nigel in his mouth as the older man devoured his lips.

He was pleasantly breathless once the kiss ended, and he smiled wider as Nigel smirked at him.

“Coffee?” Nigel reminded him, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” He answered and went about the business of making himself his morning booster drink.

Nigel sat down at the table, content with watching his lover. He had a toast and his morning smoke earlier, so he was just now going to busy himself with observing his beloved’s after-wake-up routine.

Adam was silent while he prepared the coffee machine, but then he turned around and said, still smiling, “Next time you break my mug, don’t leave the pieces in the trash, darling.”

Nigel surprised himself by just nodding, and Adam laughed aloud at his unexpected muteness.

Nigel could really be a cute dork sometimes.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

This is my drabble response to the Tumblr post from TaeAelin. Cute stuff ensued from there. And here's [The Darling MUG](https://i.imgsafe.org/90e8757.jpg).


End file.
